


Sweet Syrian Love Muffin

by figbash



Series: Nagron [11]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did he get there? Does he live on the muffin? Does he subsist on a diet of blueberries? Why is his bottom so rosy? These are the mysteries of the universe.</p><p>Credit goes to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/works">betterreceived</a> for inspiring this with the phrase she coined, and many thanks to her for letting me post this :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Syrian Love Muffin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining the blueberries growing on top of the muffin like a garden... each time he eats one a new berry grows in its place. teehee
> 
> Go read [betterreceived's tumblr.](http://antiwritingwriter.tumblr.com/) Especially the [Nagron tag.](http://antiwritingwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/nagron/page/510) Do it.


End file.
